totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Totalny Rewanż
Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Odcinek Specjalny Intro Centrum Wyspy, po imprezie Był ranek po bardzo długiej imprezie na wyspie z powodu wygranej LeShawny LeShawna: Jestem taka zmęczona ! LeShaniqua: Nie wymiękaj ! Mogłyśmy dłużej balować ! LeShawna: Może, tylko nie pamiętam, kiedy pojawili się tamci ! LeShaniqua: No wiesz... LeShawna: Na początku było nas 24, potem przypłynęłaś ty, a potem nagle nasza liczba urosła ! LeShaniqua: Bo Chris przyprowadził tu tą całą 12 z poprzedniego sezonu... LeShawna: To akurat wiem, ale przecież jest tu jeszcze kilku ludzi, których nie znam, na przykład on ! Pokazuje na chłopaka, który przytula się do Beth LeShawna: No dobra, jego akurat znam, ale kim jest ta dziewczyna obok... Jak on się nazywał ? LeShaniqua: To jest Josh, prowadzi Polowanie na Gwiazdy razem z tą dziewczyną, którą nie bardzo kojarzę... Kamera kieruję się na Josha, który trzyma mikrofon i rozmawia z innymi o imprezie, jego partnerka również z kimś rozmawiała, lecz ktoś rzucił w nią piłką, przez co ta upadła Blaineley: Ha ! Masz za swoje ! Dziewczyna: Auu ! Josh: Przestań, Blaineley ! Wiem, że nadal masz do nas urazę, po tym jak wyleciałaś, ale nie musisz się na niej mścić ! Blaineley: Ja mam urazę do was, nie dlatego, bo wyleciałam, tylko dlatego, że zerwałeś ze mną i poszedłeś do tej lafiryndy ! Josh: To wcale nie tak ! Dziewczyna: Lafiryndy ? Za kogo ty się masz ? Blaineley: Za dziewczynę lepszą i mniej sztuczną niż ty ! Dziewczyna: Ja przynajmniej nie idę do kiepskiego show, aby się pocieszyć ! Blaineley: Wystąpiłaś już w show ! I tam nawet przytyłaś ze stresu ! Dziewczyna: Nie przypominam sobie ! LeShawna: Czekajcie ! Jak ty się w ogóle nazywasz ? Blaineley: Jesteś tak kiepska, że ludzie o tobie zapominają ! Dziewczyna: Ciebie za to pamiętają za pewien filmik od Geoffa ! Blaineley: Grr ! LeShawna: Więc ? Dziewczyna: Jestem... Blaineley: Plastikiem ? Dziewczyna zatkała usta Blaineley Dziewczyna: Nazywam się Jennifer Whitney Simons ! I jestem lepszą prowadzącą niż ta oto Blaineley ! Ugryzłaś mnie ! Blaineley: Jaka szkoda, że nie zostałaś Top Model ! Przynajmniej nie byłoby cię tutaj ! Jennifer: Jaka szkoda, ze nie możesz się wreszcie zamknąć ! Ty i tak nie przeszłabyś nawet castingów ! Blaineley: Ja nie potrzebuję takich programów ! Jestem naturalnie piękna ! Jennifer: Naturalnie ? To ty znasz to słowo ? Blaineley: A za kogo ty mnie masz ? Jennifer: Blondi, plastik, sztuczny biust i sztuczna twarz... Sama dobierz sobie określenie ! Blaineley: Czekaj, mówisz o sobie, czy o mnie ? LeShawna i LeShaniqua rozmawiają o tej sytuacji LeShaniqua: Jak myślisz, która wygra ? LeShawna: Nie bardzo mnie to... LeShaniqua: Moim zdaniem, ta nowa Jennifer pokona Blaineley. LeShawna: A nie sądzisz, że trzeba je uspokoić ? LeShaniqua: Nie bardzo... LeShawna: Idę pogadać z Joshem. Może on je rozdzieli... LeShaniqua: Wątpię... LeShawna podeszła do Josha LeShawna: Nie powinieneś ich rozdzielić ? Josh: Nie ! Chcę zobaczyć jak one walczą ! LeShawna: Ale jedna z nich to twoja aktualna dziewczyna, a druga to twoja była... Josh: I ? LeShawna: Ehh... W tym czasie Jennifer i Blaineley zaczęły się bić Jennifer: Pożałujesz tego idiotko ! Blaineley: Nie nazywaj mnie idiotką, idiotko ! Jennifer: Ty *** Blaineley: Puszczaj mnie ! W pewnym momencie dziewczyny (głownie LeShawna, Zoey, Gwen oraz Bridgette) rozdzieliły je Blaineley: Puszczajcie mnie ! Chcę jej dołożyć ! Jennifer: Zaraz się przekonamy, kto tu komu dołoży ! W domku Courtney i Duncan rozmawiają ze sobą Duncan: Dlaczego ze mną zerwałaś ? Courtney: Mam swoje powody... Duncan: Przecież miałaś zamiar do mnie wrócić ! Courtney: No tak, ale przez zerwanie Alejandra z Heather mam zamiar znów byc jego dziewczyną ! Duncan: Znów ? Courtney: Przecież... A po co ja w ogóle z tobą gadam ! Courtney poszła do reszty Duncan: Ehh... Centrum Wyspy Walka niestety nadal trwała Tyler: Na kogo stawiasz ? Ja na tą nową, Jennifer. Lindsay: A nie na mnie ? Tyler: Lindsay, to jest walka i now iesz, ty się tu nie liczysz... Lindsay: Jak to się nie liczę, może powinnam przestać z tobą chodzić Noah ? Noah: Mnie w to nie mieszajcie... Tyler: Ja jestem Tyler. Lindsay: Co ? Noah obrócił się, a gdy ponownie spojrzał, Lindsay i Tyler zaczęli się całować Noah: Ehh... Bójka się skończyła remisem Josh: No co jest ? Walczcie dalej ! Bridgette: Ale ty wiesz, że to twoja dziewczyna ? Josh: I właśnie dlatego to nagrałem ! Bridgette: Aha ? Jennifer i Blaineley trochę ochłonęły i nie odzywały się do siebie LeShawna: Wszystko okej ? Jennifer: Tak. Dzięki. Gdzie Josh ? Gwen: Lepiej żebyś nie wiedziała... Jennifer: Jak to ? Zoey: Nagrał sobie twoją walkę z Blaineley i ogląda ją po raz kolejny... Jak można chodzić z kimś takim ? LeShawna: Cii ! Dasz sobie radę ! Jesteś twarda. Jennifer: Tak... Jeszcze raz takie coś i niech wraca do tej pustej blondyny ! Bridgette: Masz coś do blondynek ? Jennifer: Nie, skąd. Tylko do jednej, brzydkiej i plastikowej... Bridgette: Okej, okej. Zrozumiałam. Gwen: Dobrze, że chociaż skończyłyście się bić... Jennifer: Wiem... Nagle ktoś włączył muzykę, a cała wyspa zaczęła się trząść LeShawna: Co się dzieje ? LeShaniqua: Kto włączył muzykę ? Stażysta 1: My ! Za nimi stało grono stażystów, którzy brało udział w Totalnej Porażce Gwen: To ich jest aż tyle ? Dakota: Czekaj, pamiętam cię ! Wskazała na jednego z nich Stażysta 15: Ja ? Dakota: To ty mi zabrałeś komórkę, gdy byłam stażystką ! Stażysta 15: Bo byłaś leniwa, to musiałem wyznaczyć ci karę ! Stażysta 8: Ona była stażystką ? Stażysta 23: Jest jedną z nas ! Stażysta 16: Zdrajczyni ! Stażysta 3: Zabrać ją stąd ! Stażystka 20: Wali mnie to ! Wszyscy na nią spojrzeli, a ona przestraszona ukryła się w tłumie Stażysta 1: Czas się zabawić ! Stażyści wzięli Dakotę i włączyli muzykę tak głośno, że wyspa zaczęłą pękać Dakota: Nieee !!! LeShawna: To co robimy ? Nagle przypływają Chris z Chefem Chris: Uciekajcie ! Zaraz możecie zginąć ! Bridgette: Czym mamy uciec ? Chris: Macie do dyspozycji 8 statków. Każdy może zmieścić po pięć osób ! Wsiadajcie ! Cały tłum zaczął wsiadać do statków Brady: Beth ! Chodź ze mną ! Beth: Nic nie widzę ! Gdzie jesteś ? Brady: Tutaj ! Bridgette: Courtney, szybko ! Courtney: Ale ja chcę być z Alejandro ! Geoff: Nie mamy czasu ! Courtney: Okej ! Courtney zbulwersowana wsiadła do statku z Bridgette i Geoffem Chef: Wiesz, że jest ich za dużo na osiem statków pięcioosobowych ? Chris: Poradzą sobie ! Statki zaczęły odpływać, a w pewnym moemencie przerażona Dakota uciekła przed stażystami Dakota: Nie ! Ja też chcę płynąć z wami ! Dakota wskoczyła na pokład statku Chrisa Chris: Wynocha stąd ! Zoey: Chris, a co będzie ze stażystami ? Chris: To są stażyści, ja za nich nie odpowiadam ! Mike: A to nie jest tak, że... Nagle przybiega masa stażystów Stażyści: Uciekamy ! Ratuj się kto może ! Chris: Wszyscy ! Szybko ! Płyńcie ! Nagle wszytskie statki z wielką szybkością odpłynęły, zostawiając stażystów na rozpadającej się wyspie Stażystka 20: Co za za*** show ! Dzwonię do matki ! Zadzwoniła, po czym przypłynął statek i wszyscy zaczęli się cieszyć Stażystka 20: Co wy ? Myślicie, że popłyniecie ze mną ? Stażyści ''': Tak ! '''Stażystka 20: To się grubo mylicie ! Statek odpłynął, a wyspa się zawaliła Morze, Statek 1 Do tego statku trafili LeShawna, LeShaniqua, Harold, Gwen oraz Trent LeShawna: Ale się cieszę, że trafiłam do statku z wami ! Co nie ? LeShaniqua i Gwen spojrzały na siebie z odrazą LeShaniqua i Gwen: Taak... LeShawna: No co jest ! Nie cieszycie się ? Trent i Harold podchodzą do LeShawny Trent: To ty nie pamiętasz, co się stało w zadaniu, gdy LeShaniqua przyjechała tam ? Harold: Nas, co prawda, wtedy nie było, ale oglądaliśmy to w kurorcie. Trent: Naprawdę nie licz, że się pogodzą. LeShawna: Okej... Trent: Nie zrozum nas źle, po prostu nie chcemy tu... jakby to powiedzieć... Harold: Wybuchu emocji i eksplozji statku... LeShawna: Spokojnie. Rozumiem was, ale tak bardzo bym chciała, żeby one się pogodziły... Harold: My też... Trent: Czekajcie. Czy ktoś z nas ma plan, gdzie możemy dopłynąć ? LeShawna: Chyba nie... Gwen: Wy zdajecie sobie sprawę, że teraz Chris obmyśla, kto będzie w następnym sezonie ? Harold: Że też na to nie wpadłem ! Trent: Więc gdzie możemy się udać ? Harold: Najlepiej by było, gdybyśmy dopłynęli do studio ! LeShaniqua: To fajnie, że trzeba będzie tam dojechać, chyba że wynajdziesz coś, co pozwoli nam płynąć po ziemi, kujonie. Harold: Nie jestem kujonem ! Jak chcesz, to sama coś wymyśl ! LeShaniqua: Nie ja od tego tu jestem ! Harold: A niby kto ? Gwen: Każdy powinien coś tutaj robić, jesteśmy teraz drużyną ! LeShaniqua: A co ty takiego zrobiłaś ? Trent: No sory, ale więcej niż ty. LeShaniqua: Zamknij się ! Morze, Statek 2 Na tym statku znaleźli się Geoff, Bridgette oraz Courtney Courtney: I tyle ? Ktoś tu musi jeszcze być ! Bridgette: No właśnie... Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć, ale jest tu jeszcze... Courtney: Co ?! Obok nich pokazuje się Duncan Courtney: Jak mogliście ? Duncan: Też za bardzo się nie cieszę z twojego widoku... Courtney: Zamknij się ! Bridgette: I jest nas czwórka ! Geoff: Ciekawe, czy ktoś jeszcze z nami... Nagle wyskakuje Eva Bridgette: Nieeeeeeeeeeeeee !!! Geoff: Nie rób nic mojej dziewczynie ! Eva: Nie zamierzam jej nic robić ! Geoff: To ty nie jesteś mutantem, który chcę pożreć moją dziewczynę ? Eva: Oczywiście, że nie ! A teraz słuchajcie, musimy to wygrać ! Courtney: Wygrać ? Z nim ? To się nie uda... Eva: Musimy odnaleźć łódź Chrisa i popłynąć za nią ! Bridgette: To całkiem dobry pomysł ! Eva: Bądź cicho ! Kazałam ci się odzywać ? Bridgette skuliła się w kącie, a Geoff ją przytulił Eva: To do roboty ! Jednak nikt nie chciał z nią współpracować. Wystraszona Bridgette całowała się z Geoffem, a Courtney szukała lornetką statku, w którym jest Alejandro Morze, Statek 3 Na tym statku znaleźli się Heather, Jo, Blaineley, Josh i Jennifer Jennifer: Co ? Dlaczego ona tu też musi być ? Blaineley: Bo jestem gwiazdą, w przeciwieństwie od ciebie ! Jennifer: Jak ja dawno się nie całowałam z Joshem... Jennifer pocałowała Josha Josh: WOW ! To było odjazdowe ! Dalej zaczęli się całować, na co pozostała trójka patrzyła z lekkim obrzydzeniem Heather: Szkoda, że ja zerwałam z Alejandro... Jo: A nie ma go gdzieś tu ? Wydawało mi się, że tu wchodził... Blaineley: Wpadłaś... Heather: Co ? Pff... On tu wszedł, ale zobaczył mnie i postanowił wyjść ! A właśnie, pójdę się porozglądać, czy nie ma gdzieś żadnej wskazówki... Heather uciekła od dziewczyn Jo: Oni wszyscy są dziwni... Tylko my tu zostałyśmy normalne ! Blaineley: Grr ! Ta Jennifer działa mi na nerwy ! Jak ona mogła specjalnie pocałować Josha na moich oczach ! To było takie sztuczne i w ogóle... Jo: No tak... Tymczasem pod pokładem Heather: Żyjesz tam ? Alejandro: Tak. Dzięki Heather, że mnie ukryłaś... Heather: Nie ma sprawy ! Alejandro: Tylko pamiętaj, że nie możesz dopuścić do wyjawienia naszego sekretu ! Heather: Okej. Możesz na mnie liczyć. Alejandro: Nie wątpię. Morze, Statek 4 Na tym statku znaleźli się Tyler, Lindsay, Ezekiel, Brady oraz Justin Brady: Gdzie jest Beth ? Tyler: Chyba popłynęła innym statkiem... Brady: Jak to ? BETH !!! Brady zaczął krzyczeć, lecz nic nie usłyszał w zamian Justin: Koleś, ucisz się ! Ja tu się pielęgnuję ! Brady: Jak mam się uciszyć, kiedy Beth może coś grozić ! Justin: Normalnie ! Przestań mówić, albo ja i moi podwładni coś zrobimy ! Brady: A niby co takiego ? Justin: Lindsay ! Ezekiel ! Lindsay i Ezekiel przybiegli jak psy Justin: Uciszcie go ! Już ! Ezekiel: Się robi, szefie ! Justin: Ty możesz zwracać się do mnie jedynie mówiąc królu, a nie szefie ! Fuj ! Obrzydliwe ! Ezekiel: Co takiego, kolo... to znaczy Królu ! Justin: I o to chodzi ! A obrzydliwy jesteś ty ! Zjeżdżaj stąd ! Ezekiel: Tak jest ! Brady: I to są ci twoi podwładni ? Phi ! Justin: Brać go ! Po chwili Brady był przywiązany do słupa i miał zakneblowaną buzię Justin: Widzisz ? Nie zadzieraj ze mną ! Tyler: Ja bym to lepiej zrobił ! Justin: Serio ? Tyler: No pewnie ! Justin: A więc chcesz zostać moim kolejnym podwładnym ? Tyler: W sumie... Justin: Odpowiedz mi tylko na jedno pytanie: Kto jest najbardziej przystojnym facetem na całej Ziemi ? Tyler: Ale ja nie jestem... Justin: Odpowiedz, że ja i mamy to z głowy ! Tyler: Okej... Ty ? Justin: Co ? Dziękuje ! A teraz rób to co Lindsay i Ezekiel. Tyler: No dobra, a jak coś zrobię nie tak ? Justin: To skończysz jak tamten facet ! Kamera przenosi się na związanego Brady'ego Tyler: No dobrze... Morze, Statek 5 Tutaj znaleźli się DJ, Beth, Ann Maria, Katie oraz Sadie Beth: Gdzie są moje okulary ? Katie: Czy to one ? Sadie: Tylko uważaj, bo są... Beth: Daj mi je szybko ! Katie podała jej zniszczone okulary, a ta nie zauważyła różnicy Beth: Nareszcie wszystko widzę ! Sadie: Serio ? Beth: Oczywiście Katie ! Sadie: Ja jestem Sadie ! Beth: Chyba coś ci się pomieszało ! Ty jesteś Katie, a tamta to Sadie ! Katie: Chyba te okulary trochę ci się popsuły... Beth: A gdzie Brady ? Katie: No więc... Beth porozglądała się, a za chwilę Ann Maria zmieniła się w Heather, a DJ zmienił się w Bradyego Beth: Brady ! DJ: Co ? Beth: Nie udawaj ! Jesteśmy przecież parą ! DJ: CO ?! Katie: To jest DJ ! Beth: Akurat. Wiem, że on ci się podoba, Sadie, ale nie musisz mi mieszać w głowie ! Najpierw udajesz, że jesteś Katie, a potem mówisz, że Brady to DJ ? Ann Maria: Ale wy jesteście nie normalni ! Beth: Nie marudź Heather ! Ann Maria: Co ? Beth: Chodź tu do mnie DJ ! Beth zaczęła gonić DJa po całym statku DJ: Nieee ! Ja jestem DJ ! Beth: Mnie nie okłamiesz ! Katie: To co robimy ? Sadie: Nie wiem. Ann Maria: A ja chyba wiem... Morze, Statek 6 Na tym statku znaleźli się Izzy, Owen, Noah, Cody, Pan Kokos i Sierra Sierra: Tak się cieszę, że się tu razem znaleźliśmy ! Cody: Ja też ! Noah: A ona nadal ciebie męczy ? Sierra: Hej ! To wcale nie tak ! Cody: Właśnie. Teraz już jesteśmy parą ! Noah: Na serio ? Jak ty możesz chodzić z kims takim jak ona ? Sierra: Że co to niby ma znaczyć ? Noah: To, że jesteś... Cody: Idealna i najlepsza jaka może być ! Sierra: Naprawdę ? Dzięki. Cody i Sierra całują się, a reszta wymiotuje Owen: Ale oni są dziwni, co nie Panie Kokosku ? Izzy: Oddaj mi go ! Źle go trzymasz ! Owen: Wcale nie ! On jest zadowolony ! Noah: Ale skoro uważacie go za jednego z was, to jest nas za dużo. Sierra: Jak to ? Cody: No tak, jest nas sześć, a powinno być pięć. Sierra: Daj mi tego kokosa ! Wyrwała go z rąk Owena i wyrzuciła Sierra: I po sprawie ! Owen: Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!! Dlaczego ? Izzy: Moje dziecko ! Moje jedyne dziecko ! Sierra: Znajdziecie sobie nowe ! Noah: Akurat. Morze, Statek 7 Na tym statku znaleźli się Zoey, B, Cameron, Mike oraz Dawn Zoey: Ale mamy fajną drużynę ! Mike: Oczywiście, przecież ty w niej jesteś... Zoey: Hihi, przestań. Przecież nie o to mi chodziło ! B, Cameron i Dawn to nasi przyjaciele i dlatego musimy to wygrać ! Wtedy będziemy mieli największe szanse na zdobycie miliona ! Cameron: A czy ktoś z nas ma jakiś pomysł co do miejsca, gdzie dopłyniemy ? B wzrusza ramionami Dawn: Jeżeli będziemy kierować się zgodnie z naturą, to ona sama doprowadzi nas do celu. Zoey: Taak... Dawn: Zaufajcie mi ! Mike: Czy na pewno o to ci chodzi ? Dawn: Co ? Mike pokazuje na tornado, do którego się zbliżają Dawn: To niemożliwe ! Kto mógł tak rozgniewać naturę ? Spojrzała na statek poruszający się za nimi Dawn: Scott ! Mike: Uciekaj ! Wszyscy próbowali się jakoś skryć, lecz było za późno i statek wpadł do tornada Morze, Statek 8 Na tym statku znaleźli się pozostali, czyli Scott, Lightning, Sam, Staci oraz Brick Lightning: O nie ! W drużynie Lightninga są sami frajerzy ! I jak on ma z nimi wygrać ? Scott: Zamknij się, Sha-głąbie ! Mam plan, który pomoże nam zwyciężyć ! Brick: Czyli szpiegowanie innego statku ? A jak oni przegrają, to my też ! Scott: Nie przegrają... Staci: Moja praprapraprapraprapraprapraprapraprapraprapraprababcia była pierwszym szpiegiem na całym świecie, a mój pra... Scott: Zamknij się, idiotko ! Ja przez nią zwariuję ! Nagle Sam przychodzi i rozwala wszystko swoją grą Sam: Tak ! Zaraz zostanę Mistrzem Karate ! Scott: Jak widzę tylko wy we dwójkę mi się przydacie ! Gaduły i gierkomaniaka się musimy jakoś delikatnie pozbyć... Po chwili Staci i Sam zostali uwięzieni pod pokładem Staci: Mój praprapraprapraprapraprapradziadek wynalazł raz lek na klaustrofobię ! Sam: 20 level ! Co ? A tekie coś w ogóle jest ? Scott: I tą dwójkę mamy z głowy ! Nagle wszystko zaczęło się kręcić Scott: Co się u diabła dzieje ? Brick: Wpadliśmy do tornada ! Już po nas ! Scott: Co ? O nie ! Jak mogłeś do tego dopuścić ? Brick: Ja ? To nie był mój pomysł, aby szpiegować tych którzy też tu wpadli ! Wszyscy: Aaaa !!! Morze, Statek 5 Beth nadal goniła DJa, aby go pocałować, a Katie, Sadie i Ann Maria rozmawiały i robiły sobie makijaż Katie: Ile oni jeszcze będą tak się gonić ? Ann Maria: Za długo by zliczyć... Sadie: Szczerze, ja jej nawet nie lubię ! Katie: Kogo ? Beth ? Sadie: Tak. Jest głupia i próbuje mi ciebie podkraść ! Ann Maria: Ja też jej nie lubię ! Katie: Ale ty jej jeszcze nie poznałaś ? Ann Maria: I co z tego ? Na ich nieszczęście Beth to wszystko słyszała Beth: Jak to ? Nie lubicie mnie ? Katie: Ja nic takiego nie mówiłam ! Beth: Dzięki, Sadie. A ty, Katie, myślałam, że jesteśmy przyjaciółkami ! Sadie: Wiesz... Beth: I co chcesz teraz powiedzieć ? Nagle Pan Kokos spadł prosto na głowę Beth DJ: Tak, wybacz Beth, ale... Nareszcie ! Nagle Mike i Dawn spadli z kawałkami swojego starego statku i rozbili się z statkiem tej drużyny Chris: Ratownicy zaraz przybędą ! I niestety zostajecie wszyscy zostajecie pozbawieni szansy na udział w programie ! Wszyscy: O nie ! Mike: Gdzie Zoey ? Dawn: Obawiam się, że może być z nimi niedobrze... Tornado, Statek 8 i 7 Scott, Cameron, Lightning, Zoey, Brick oraz B kręcili się w tornadzie i próbowali coś wymyśleć Zoey: Gdzie jest Mike ? Cameron: Z tego co widziałem, to wypadł razem z Dawn ! Scott: Musimy się jakoś uratować ! Lightning: Lightning nie chce umierać z frajerami ! Zoey: B, masz jakiś plan ? B pokiwał głową twierdząco i pokazał na statek Zoey: Ludzie wsiadajcie na statek ! Szybko ! Może jeszcze uda nam się uratować ! Wszyscy wskoczyli na statek i wypadli z tornada, lecz na szczęście nic im się nie stało Brick: Żyjemy ! Lightning: Co to za smród ? Zoey: Też to czuję ! Scott: On chyba dochodzi stąd ! Scott otwiera klapę, a siedzą tam Sam i Staci w wymiocinach Zoey: Co wam się stało ? Staci: Zawsze na karuzelach wymiotuję ! Mam to w genach przez moją praprapra... Brick: Cicho, Staci. Nie wspominaj o swoich krewnych ! Sam: Tak 40 level ! Cameron: Okej, trzeba się jakoś dostać na brzeg ! Scott: No to myślcie, geniusze. Brick: Na pewno wymyślą coś lepszego od ciebie ! Scott wystawił mu język Zoey: Damy radę ! Nie martwcie się ! Musimy tylko współpracować ! Cameron: No to kto ma jakiś plan ? Cisza Zoey: Ehh... Pustkowie Drużyna ze statku 2 właśnie przypływała na brzeg Eva: Już się zbliżamy do brzegu ! Wszyscy: Juhu ! Bridgette: Eva, co... Eva: Ekhem... Bridgette: Emm... Kapitanie, jak my mamy wylądować nie rozbijając się ? Eva: Przecież statek nie jest nasz, więc po co go ratować ? Nagle cały statek się przechylił i zaczął się chwiać Geoff: Ewakuacja ! Geoff i Bridgette przytuleni wyskoczyli Eva: Courtney, Duncan zabierzcie wszystko co potrzebne. Courtney: Czyli ? Eva: Jedzenie, głąby ! Cała trójka wyskoczyła razem z jednym wielkim pudłem, lecz przy lądowaniu pudło spadło na Duncana Duncan: Czy ja jeszcze żyję ? Eva: No pewnie, w końcu ja wami dowodziłam ! Courtney: To tłumaczy, dlaczego jesteśmy na pustkowiu ! Eva: Gdzie ? Rozejrzała się, a tam było pustkowie, to z Totalnej Porażki w Trasie Bridgette: Raczej Chris nam pomoże ? Geoff: Powinien... ale przynajmniej mamy jedzenie ! Courtney: To jest jedyne co mamy i nie zjesz mi tego w godzinę ! Geoff: Okej... Tymczasem po innej stronie pustkowia, przypływał statek 3 Heather: Co ? Znowu pustkowie ? Jennifer: Może wyrzucimy Blaineley i zostawimy tu... Blaineley: Chyba śnisz... Jennifer: O tak... Josh: Bijcie się ! Od tej całej wycieczki nic ciekawego nie robiłyście ! Heather: Wycieczki ? Josh: A niby co to według ciebie jest ? Jo: To jest walka o milion ! Heather: Właśnie. Josh: To dlaczego jeszcze się nie bijecie ? Blaineley: Pasujecie do siebie... on głupi, ty też... Jennifer: Zamknij się ! Ty zresztą wcześniej z nim chodziłaś... Blaineley: No i ? Jennifer: Pewnie ci smutno, że nie jesteś z nim... Blaineley: Zamknij się albo ja coś ci zrobię ! Jennifer: Phi ! Zrób to dla Josha i zacznij się bić ! Blaineley: Mam ciebie dość ! Idę stąd ! Jennifer: Nie, to ja stąd idę ! I zabieram Josha ! Obie poszły w dwie różne strony Heather: No i zostałyśmy same... Jo: Nie będę gadać z tobą, laleczko. Heather: Odezwał się goryl... Jo: Ehh... Alaska Na Alaskę wypłynęła drużyna 4 Justin: Dlaczego tu jest tak zimno ? Brady: To Alaska. Justin: Czyli, że jest tu zimno cały czas ? Tyler: No raczej... Justin: Jak mogliście mnie tu doprowadzić ! Brady: My nie mieliśmy jak... Tyler: ...w końcu nas związałeś. Brady: A cały statek zostawiłeś Lindsay i Ezekielowi ! Justin: A wy zrobilibyście to lepiej ? Tyler: Chyba nie... Brady kopnął Tylera Tyler: Znaczy tak ! No pewnie, że tak ! Justin: Świetnie ! Lindsay, Ezekiel rozwiążcie ich ! Brady i Tyler zostali rozwiązani Justin: Teraz prowadźcie ! Brady: Byłem raz na statku i wiem coś o nich... Statek zaczął płynąć w zupełnie inną stronę Justin: To tak ma być ? Brady: No jasne ! Justin: Uff ! A już myślałem, że... Cały statek zaczął się kręcić Tyler: Kolo, co ty robisz ? Brady: Nie mam zielonego pojęcia ! Lindsay: Juhu ! Karuzela ! Muszę wsiąść na konika ! Lindsay wsiadła na Ezekiela Ezekiel: Ale ja nie jestem koniem ! Lindsay: Cii ! Psujesz całą zabawę ! Nowy Jork Statek 1 i 8 dopłynęły do portu LeShawna: O hej wam ! Zoey: Cześć ! Wy też idziecie do studia ? Harold: Tak ! LeShaniqua: I to my będziemy pierwsi ! Scott: Akurat. My jesteśmy od was lepsi ! LeShaniqua: Tylko jedno o tym zadecyduje... Widok na Scotta i jego drużynę LeShaniqua: Wyścig ! Wszyscy ruszyli Scott: Taksówka ! Nagle wszyscy zaczęli biec do taksówki LeShawna: Tak ! Jesteśmy lepsi ! Brick: O nie ! Zoey: Uciekają ! Cameron: Musimy coś wymyśleć ! Scott: Co powiecie na limuzynę ? Wszyscy wsiedli do limuzyny i zaczęli ich gonić Scott: Lightning ! Gaz do dechy ! Lightning: Shi-bam ! LeShawna: O nie ! Doganiają nas ! Gwen: Skąd oni wzięli limuzynę ? LeShawna: LeShaniqua, ty prowadź ! LeShaniqua: Zjeżdżaj dziadku ! Odepchnęła starszego pana prowadzącego taksówkę, przez co wypadł on z niej LeShaniqua: Ups ! Pustkowie Kolejna przypłynęła tam drużyna 6 Owen: Gdzie jest Pan Kokos ? Izzy: Nasze jedyne dziecko ! Sierra: Nie sądziłam, że aż tak wam na nim zależy ! Owen: A może zrobiłaś to celowo ? Sierra: Chciałam pozbyć się jednego pasażera i padło na niego... Izzy: Następnym razem padnie na ciebie ! Sierra: A gdzie jest ten twój szop ? Izzy: On był adoptowany i znalazł sobie kogoś zamiast mnie ! Cody: Lepiej nie wchodź im w drogę, Sierra. Sierra: Okej. Może znajdziemy tu innych przyjaciół ! Wzięła Cody'ego za rękę i pobiegła Izzy: Ona pewnie planuję pozbyć się kolejnej osoby ! To zadanie dla Izzy-szpiega ! Izzy pobiegła za Sierrą i Codym Noah: Z kim ja muszę tu wytrzymywać ! Owen: Ze mną kolo ! Przytulił go, po czym puścił bąka Owen: Sory ! Noah: Ehh... Studio Nagle przyjeżdżają obie grupy, pierwsza limuzyną, druga taksówką LeShaniqua: Szybko ! Musimy zdążyć przed tamtymi ! Scott: Za późno ! Nie zauważyłaś, że zawsze jesteśmy krok przed wami ? LeShaniqua: A czy ty zauważyłeś tego pryszcza na nosie ? Scott: Grr ! Obie drużyny wbiegły do studia, lecz nikogo tam nie było LeShawna: Jak to ? Zoey: To niemożliwe ! Mike: A jednak... Zoey: Mike ! Pojawiają się Mike, Dawn, Katie, Sadie, Ann Maria, Beth, DJ, Pan Kokos oraz Dakota Cameron: Co wy tu robicie ? DJ: Rozbiliśmy się, więc Chris nas wykluczył z zadania... no oprócz Dakoty. Dakota: Ja uciekałam przed stażystami, potem byłam na statku Chrisa, a potem Chris mnie tu z nimi zostawił ! LeShawna: Czyli to pułapka ? Trent: Chyba na to wygląda... LeShaniqua: To twoja wina, kujonie. Ty pierwszy na to wpadłeś, żeby to przyjechać ! Harold: A skąd ja miałem wiedzieć, że to pułapka ? Gwen: Czekajcie... Patrzcie tu ! Na ekranach jest ukazane pustkowie ze wszystkich stron, na niektórych są uczestnicy Cameron: Czyli wiemy, kto będzie w następnym sezonie... Scott: A kto nie... LeShawna: Chyba że uda nam się popłynąć tam ! Nagle wszystkkie drzwi się zamykają uniemożliwiając ucieczkę Gwen: Czyli jednak nie popłyniemy. Lightning: Shi-bam ! To zadanie dla Lightninga ! Scott: A co ty zrobisz, głupku ? Lightning: To ja mam coś robić ? Scott zrobił facepalm Brick: Ehh... Trent: Czyli zostało nam zobaczyć jedynie jak tamci zostaną uczestnikami... Gwen: Niestety... Wszyscy usiedli i oglądali Pustkowie Podczas gdy Heather próbowała skontaktować się z Alejandrem, Jo wszystko obserwowała. W pewnym momencie przybiegli Sierra, Cody i Izzy Sierra: Izzy ? Co ty robisz ? Izzy: Izzy jest tajnym szpiegiem, aby szpiegować Sierrę... Sierra: Szpiegowałaś nas ? Izzy: Wydało się ! Teraz Izzy musi zrezygnować z kariery szpiega ! Heather: Tylko ich tu brakowało ! Następnie przychodzą Josh, Jennifer, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Bridgette oraz wystraszona i brudna Blaineley Heather: A jej co się stało ? Jennifer: Przez przypadek wpadła do ruchomych piasków, a potem skorpiony ją zaatakowały... Blaineley: Zrobiłaś to celowo ! Ty mnie wepchnęłaś do piasków i obrzuciłaś skorpionami Jennifer: Nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie zrobiła, więc namówiłam Bridgette, która na szczęście też ciebie nie lubi ! Jennifer i Bridgette przybiły piątkę Jo: A oni tu skąd się wzieli ? Courtney: Geoff zjadł wszystko, a oni powiedzieli, że macie jeszcze dużo jedzenia.... Nagle przybiega Owen krzycząc i trzymając Noaha za rękę Noah: Uspokój się, przecież tylko żartowałem ! Owen: Czyli nie ma czegoś takiego jak gigantyczny burger z czekoladową polewą ? Noah: Nie ! Owen: Uff ! Już się bałem, że będę musiał go zjeść ! Wszyscy patrzą na niego zdziwieni Owen: No co ? Mama kazała mi zrzucić kilogram, albo sprzeda piwniczkę z serami ! Jo: Dziwisz się, grubasie ? Owen: No pewnie ! Nigdy jeszcze mi nie kazała chudnąć, nawet wtedy, gdy z głodu zjadłem naszego kota ! Heather: Mam dość tych zwierzeń ! Nagle przylatuje Chris Chris: Witajcie nasi nowi zawodnicy ! Heather: Nowi ? Chris: Tak ! Zostajecie uczestnikami naszej nowej edycji ! Wszyscy: Co ? Jo: A w ogóle to gdzie będziemy walczyć o milion ? Chris: Tu, na pustkowiu ! Heather: Serio ? Tutaj ? Chris: Producenci uznali, że warto wykorzystać program do zareklamowania tego miejsca, a zresztą to miejsce nie obciąży naszego budżetu, tak jak Samolot, czy Wawanakwa... Dlaczego ja wam to mówię ? Courtney: Też się zastanawiamy ! Duncan: Na szczęście będzie nas tylko 15... Chris: A raczej 16. Heather: Jak to ? Chris: Nie zgrywaj się. Wiemy, że ty wiesz o tym... Heather: Czyli o czym ? Chris z facepalmem na twarzy otwiera pudło znajdujące się na statku i otwiera je. Okazuje się, że w środku był Alejandro Courtney: Ukryłaś Alejandro ? Przecież nie jesteście już parą ! Heather: Co ? Ja... Pocałowała Duncana Heather (pokój zwierzeń): '''Myślałam, że zwymiotuję, ale to było jedyne sensowne wyjście, jakie wpadło mi do głowy. '''Heather: Okej ! Podkochiwałam się w Duncanie, a on się o tym dowiedział, więc musiałam mu pomagać ! Duncan: Serio ? Ekstra ! Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): '''Świetnie ! Najpierw byłem z Courtney, potem z Gwen, potem znowu Courtney, a raz nawet z Lindsay... znaczy z nikim ! Teraz będę z Heather ! I już nawet nie tęsknię za Courtney ! '''Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): '''Heather i Duncan ? To nie może być prawda ! Coś mi tu nie gra... '''Chris: A więc mamy 16 osób, które wezmą udział w następnym sezonie... Nagle przypłynął statek z Lindsay, Ezekielem, Bradym, Justinem i Tylerem i rozbił się Courtney: Wszystko okej ? Chris: No pewnie ! A więc ta piątka dołącza do naszej 16 i mamy teraz 21 uczestników ! Grupa: Tak !!! Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): '''Mam teraz szansę bycia z Alejandro i nikt nie może tego zepsuć ! '''Eva (pokój zwierzeń): '''Tym razem nie zrezygnuję tak jak poprzednio i wygram ten milion ! Słyszycie ? To ja będę zwycięzcą ! '''Heather (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie mogę... zwymiotuję ! Muszę cały czas być z tym Duncanem i tym denerwować Courtney ? Dam radę ! '''Blaineley (pokój zwierzeń): '''Co za idiotyzm... Jennifer i Josh także wystąpią w sezonie ! Muszę ich natychmiast wyrzucić ! '''Brady (pokój zwierzeń): '''Dlaczego ? Beth ! Czemu nie mogę być z nią w programie ? Wygram to dla niej, dla nas ! '''Bridgette (pokój zwierzeń): '''Znowu z Geoffem ! Musimy być tym razem w jednej drużynie, żeby nikt mi go nie zabrał ! Nie mogę się dać wywalić tak jak wtedy ! '''Chris: Znamy już skład naszego nowego show ! Kto wygra ? Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, Courtney, Eva, Jo, Heather, Alejandro, Blaineley, Josh, Jennifer, Owen, Noah, Izzy, Cody, Sierra, Tyler, Lindsay, Brady, Ezekiel czy Justin ? Oglądajcie... Pustkowie ! Totalnej ! Porażki ! 500px|center Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki